


Aquarius

by Winter_Elwood



Series: Steter Week 2019 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Talia Hale, BAMF Stiles, Hurt Stiles, Immortal Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Merman Peter, Mermen, Ocean, Sane Peter Hale, Sassy Peter, Short, Steter Week, Steter Week 2019, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack, The Hale Family, The Hale Family (Teen Wolf) Lives, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, Young Peter Hale, mermaid, mermaid peter hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Elwood/pseuds/Winter_Elwood
Summary: As Peter got even closer he was able to notice a few things about the humanoid.For one, it was far too still, in fact, Peter wasn't sure the humanoid was even breathing, no gills nor mouth moving.Which was... concerning.Second, its eyes most definitely seemed to be glowing red.Which again... concerning





	Aquarius

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this one is so short but I didn't want to just rush to the end as I plan on writing more to this.  
Hope you enjoy and believe me when I say that this idea kind of came out of the ballpark because I remembered something I had seen years ago.  
Also, if you post at midnight it still counts as the previous day, kind of.   
Well, if you believe then it does.

Peter loved patrol duty, it allowed him to swim freely through the deep open waters that surrounded his family's glowing sanctuary. It was just him here so deep in the ocean no humans would ever find this place.  
He knew that he was safe in these dark waters, nothing would dare to attack him. All the predators knew him by his tail, the grey scales and blue fins serving as a warning

Patrol was the perfect escape from his family for just a bit.

So to say he was shocked by the sight of what looked to be a human walking on the bottom of the ocean holding a rock tied to a rope, would be very much so an understatement. 

Peter could hardly believe his eyes. There was no way a human could be so long without air, he knew that from experience, nor could they withstand the pressure, also something he knew from experience. Yet this humanoid thing seemed unfazed by all the things this deep down that should be killing it.

Unable to restrain his curiosity, Peter swam closer and closer to the intruder until the humanoid caught sight of him and seemed to wave at him. While apparently trying to look friendly by smiling, it wasn't really working, but Peter has always been bad a denying himself the satisfaction of discovering something new.

As Peter got even closer he was able to notice a few things about the humanoid. For one, it was far too still, in fact, Peter wasn't sure the humanoid was even breathing, no gills nor mouth moving. Which was... concerning.  
Second, its eyes most definitely seemed to be glowing red. Which again... concerning

Though rather than be sensible and try to chase off the potential threat, Peter knew he needed to somehow bring this creature back to Hale territory.

______________________________

Communication, as it turns out, was rather hard when one couldn't actually make a sound due to the lack of air, and the other only spoke the languages of the ocean, many as there were. But eventually, Peter managed to lure the strange humanoid, he had claimed as his, into the heart of Hale territory.

Releasing a series of clicks, he called his family to him and soon his pod gathered around to gawk at this impossible being. Even Talia who prided herself of being a know-it-all was in shock at the sight of his humanoid.

Though it wasn't just his pod that was gawking, though the humanoid was starring at their surroundings rather then the pod staring at them.  
Peter felt strangely proud of how awestruck the stranger looked as they took in the glowing cave system that made up the Hale home.

But more importantly, Peter brought the humanoid here for a reason. He wanted to learn about who they were and why they were here. He couldn't do that if they couldn't communicate. Therefore he needed Talia's permission to make Deaton do something useful for once.

____________________

With Deaton's help, which took hours, they were able to make a potion that would allow the stranger to be able to understand and speak the language of water. 

Finally, finally, Peter was able to talk to the stranger, who he learnt was named Stiles which was a strange name, he had been practically bursting at the seams with questions. He also was able to confirm that Stiles was apparently shaped like a human male.

Turns out that Stiles was something called an Upior, which was supposedly something that is neither dead nor alive and that was why Stiles didn't need to breathe. Peter has never heard of an Upior before but there were Bone Fins that he had heard tales about that sounded similar. They were also said to be between dead and alive.  
The reason Stiles was able to withstand the pressure was due to the magic core within him, much like the ones able to withstand the gravity of the surface due to their magic rather than feeling like a pile of goo.

Though as to why Stiles would feel the need to make his way down into the deeps, Peter felt his string of questions get stuck in his throat.  
He said that he didn't belong on the surface, he had no one who wanted him, so he wanted to try and find a place for himself here in the ocean.

And how could they ever turn such a being away, one who seemed much older then his appearance suggested? Their territory was called Hale Sanctuary. They could never turn away someone who just wants a home.

Though it helped that Peter was helplessly fascinated by Stiles and was already making a plan of how to get Stiles to remain here forever.

He'd make a beautiful Merman.


End file.
